1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to television game systems and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved television game system having a changeable program allowing any one of a variety of different games to be played with the same system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of television display games have been developed wherein typically two players may operate controls adapted to move a symbol on the screen representing a player or the like. Common games of this type have been hockey games in which a moving puck is bounced back and forth between opposing goalies which are moved by the players operating controls on the console. Other games currently available simulate tennis, target shooting and the like. Television game systems of the foregoing types generally are available only in a single mode of operation such as a hockey game, tennis game, etc. This is quite limiting in utility and, as a result, the systems currently available are of limited interest because of their restricted capability.
At the other extreme, those who have access to computers, with or without graphic systems, have written complex simulation programs. However, games of this type have very limited distribution and availability and normally can run only on the computers at the center where the programs were written. As such, they are of no use to the average person having little or no knowledge about computers. Typical games of the foregoing type include chess, tic-tac-toe and space war.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular unit for connection with a standard television receiver and programmable to function in any one of a variety of different modes by means of which participating players may engage in any one of a variety of different games.
Another object of this invention is to provide improvements in television game systems including improvements in symbol generators.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide means by which players remote from one another may play one another by cable TV, telephone, radio, or the like.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a television game system which includes individual adjustment in the level of play complexity for handicapping players of different ability.